The Storm
by Echo Beat
Summary: Loki was a happy Lucario, until a freak accident happened that left him cold, alone, and without any memory of his past life. Join Loki as he ventures out on the dangerous quest to recover his old life.
1. Chapter 1

**Escape**

He knelt there in the dark room, alone but not afraid. He licked his dry, cracked lips in hopes that some moisture was still left in his body. He looked down at his forearms, bound by cuffs made of a strange, greenish-gray material that restrained his power. He sighed as his dark purple eyes flicked their gaze across them, scarred and bruised from years of training. Kneeling there, he got lost in his own thoughts.

_Who am I? What am I? Where did I come from? Every day I ask these questions and I still get no fucking answers_. _Ugh, who am I kidding? Even if I do find out, they will never let me go. It seems like only yesterday that I woke up in this strange place, but in all reality, it's been two weeks. Two weeks since I was attacked by people who I had not provoked, two weeks since I lost my temper and patience, destroying a whole village in the process, two weeks since I was captured and imprisoned,_ he thought to himself. He would lie awake at night, his dreams haunted by visions. Visions of a past that was not familiar to him. His tail swished behind him and he grabbed it and clutched it closely to his chest, for that was the only thing that kept him from going completely insane.

"Are you really that far gone that you have to clutch your tail like that?" said a voice from behind him.

Without turning around, he responded, "It's all I have left."

He heard footsteps as the intruder walked around him so he could stand in front of him.

"Loki, look at me, aren't I helping to keep you from losing your sanity?"

The purple Lucario looked up at the figure standing before him. He was at least 6 feet, 8 inches tall, with a blue robe flowing majestically around his body, his purple eyes even more pronounced by the robe. He brushed a lock of purple hair out of his face as he looked down at Loki. If one were to stand back and look at the two of them together, they would think they were brothers; however this is not the case. Not only can no one but Loki see him, this man is Loki from his past life.

"Yeah, a past version of me that no one else can see is supposed to keep me from going totally insane. Makes perfect sense" Loki replied.

"Well when you say it like that-"

"Shut up! Someone's coming,"

Above him a door opened and the elevator started. It continued to run until it was at the bottom of the pit and then ascended back up to the top. Loki continued to look at the floor as a guard approached him. Loki looked up slightly, sizing up the guard. Apparently, they've gotten so cocky that they sent one of their weakest guards to handle him.

"Get up Prisoner, your trial waits," the guard said lazily.

When Loki did not move, the guard pulled out a sword and moved in to prod Loki. It was the last mistake he ever made. As the guard thrust the sword at him Loki moved swiftly and caught the sword between the cuffs. In a panic, the guard turned on the electrified aspect of the sword to try and get Loki to let go. Loki smiled with satisfaction as he felt his strength returning for not only did the sword heal him and strengthen his powers, they shorted out the cuffs. Now free Loki grabbed the sword and twisted it out of the guard's hand, then spun and drove the sword into the guard's chest and pulled it out, the blood of the guard spilling onto the floor. However, Loki was faced with a new problem, the lift. He knew it was voice activated from when they first brought him down there, so the lift coming down was out of the question. Loki smiled though, as this problem had an easy solution, he braced his legs, and using his power, he jumped up and landed on the top of the pit. He looked down at his old prison, five-hundred feet below him, took a deep breath, and ran into the hallways. He sprinted as fast as he could, killing guards and prisoners alike, anyone who got in his way was cut down by the whirlwind of death and destruction. Nearing the end of the hallway, he charged up a power punch and blasted the door open, sprinting into the light outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Freedom**

Loki stepped out into the bright sunlight on the other side of the prison door. He raised his arms to the sky and stretched, relishing in the freedom. He started to imagine what life would be like if he had his memory back, and it was wonderful. The sound of boots marching snapped him out of his daydream and, realizing that he was still in danger of recapture, he ran. He ran and ran and ran until he finally came across a cliff. Looking down over the edge he could see an encampment of the men who had taken him prisoner. He heard footsteps behind him and he knew that the soldiers from his prison would be upon him soon. He looked over the edge and prepared himself_._ He took a deep breath and took a running leap of faith off the cliff. Keeping his form, he stayed in a straight line throughout the nine-hundred meter drop.

As he neared the encampment, he opened his eyes, shifted his center of balance, and front flipped so that his feet would hit the ground first. Using some of his power, he cushioned the landing with a small electric force field. As he hit the ground, he felt himself stay upright and heard the startled scream of the soldiers, as his landing caused a huge shockwave, destroying everything within a 10 mile radius. He slowly got to his feet, cracked his neck, and looked around. "Holy shit that was painful," Loki groaned. Loki looked around once more at the destruction he had caused, and walked away. He entered a thick jungle of overgrown and mutant plants, his survival skills that came to him in visions were the only things that kept him alive. He traveled for days through the dense and dangerous jungle, using his powers to kill various wild creatures whether it was for food or from being attacked. After 3 more hours of crashing through the forest, Loki tumbled out onto a plain of rolling hills. In the distance, he could see a small village with small, but majestic buildings of stone brick, giving it a powerful and foreboding, but small feeling. Inside, Loki's heart leaped for joy at the thought of someone other than the men with gun was around, but then stopped cold as he remembered what had happened to the last village he was in. _Maybe I could just pass through, get some food, and leave before the soldiers come,_ Loki thought. He started down the hill to the village at the bottom. Upon his arrival, and much to his dismay, it was a town owned and run by local militia.

"Fuck! It's just more of them. What do I do?" he asked no one in particular

"Just be stealthy," said his past self, "steal all the provisions you need, and get out of here."

Loki moved silently and swiftly through the village unseen and slipped into what appeared to be a storage house. He was correct in his assumption, as the building he was in not only had food, but weapons and ammunition as well. Loki quickly picked out enough food for three days and two of the electric swords like the one the guard used in the prison and snuck out. He almost made it out of the town before an alarm went off at the storage unit and he was instantly surrounded by ten guards equipped with swords. Loki looked at them, checking weapons and armor. He smiled slightly as he calculated the odds.

"Aw, ten to one, I don't think that's very fair…for you," Loki said as the swords he had pilfered shot into his hands and sparked with electricity.

"You cocky son of a bitch!" shouted one of the guards as he charged at Loki. As the guard swung the sword down, Loki caught the blade, smirking.

"Big mistake," Loki said as he stabbed the guard through the chest, killing him instantly. "Anyone else want to try?" Loki asked the remaining guards as they looked in horror at their fallen comrade.

"You bastard, you'll pay for that!" said one of the guards.

"Charge!" they all shouted as they rushed in all at once…

Loki stood there, looking at the bodies on the ground as he swung his swords into the backhanded position.

"Well, now that that's over," he walked over to the gate and exited the city, "I can continue to hunt for my past," he said to himself as he walked away from the city.


	3. Chapter 3

**Truth**

Loki looked up at the blinding sun, mesmerized by its beauty. He had been traveling for four days now, and his food was gone. He was lost, alone, hungry, and dehydrated, and there was no town in sight. Loki could handle it though. His time in the pit had shrunk his stomach so he could last a lot longer than most when it came to the situation of no food. He continued walking for a couple of hours, when he came upon the entrance to a grand city. He sighed with relief and walked inside. He headed to the nearest cantina to buy some food, ignoring the stares he was getting from random civilians on the street. He walked up to the bar and ordered a small lunch and a drink. Loki was about to ask if his food was done when he heard a loud click behind him. He flicked one of his swords into his hand and spun around in time to slice the barrel of the gun pointed at him. The wielder stumbled back in shock at the speed of his attack.

"I want my money you son of a bitch," the Blaziken said

"Two things, one; I'm getting tired of being called that, two; who the hell are you?" Loki replied.

The man looked confused and looked Loki up and down.

"You really don't remember me?"

"No, I'm sorry"

The man looked at him for a few seconds before heading to the bar and ordering a drink. Loki looked around at the people staring and apologized for the disturbance, then turned around to find his food sitting there next to the man. Loki sat down next to him and started eating.

After a few moments of an uncomfortable silence, Loki turned to the man.

"What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Tarko, Frank Tarko."

Loki held out a hand,"I'm Loki."

They talked for a great deal after the introductions. Loki learned that Tarko was an old friend from his past who had loan a person that looked like Loki a lot of money, then the imposter bought weapons and killed a lot of people. Tarko had gone after Loki, thinking he had been fooled into believing that Loki was a good person and a hero. When he confronted Loki, Loki denied the allegations that he was in any way involved in the killings. In a fit of rage, Tarko had charged at Loki when a blinding white light appeared, and when it cleared, Loki was gone. Tarko, convinced that Loki was dead went into a deep, dark, depressive state and even tried to kill himself, failing of course. Three weeks ago, stories were spreading of a purple Lucario appearing out of nowhere with no explanation. Tarko immediately started planning his revenge on Loki and seeing him in town today, Tarko just lost it. He explained that the reason for his capture might have been the imposter. In his absence, Loki's imposter has been causing problems for everyone and so far, at least one law enforcement agency in every city will be coming after Loki. Loki got up to leave saying that he had better leave town, but Tarko stopped him. He said he wanted to come with Loki and help him get his memories back. After a half hour of debating, Loki finally agreed to let him come with. Overflowing with the joy of traveling with his oldest friend, Tarko rushed to his house and grabbed as many provisions as he could carry and met Loki at the cantina, which had become their designated rendezvous point. They started towards the gate, when a local gang stopped them.

"Give us all of your food and valuables and no one gets hurt," said the leader as he brandished a small knife.

"How about this," Loki said, "You turn around and walk away, and you won't get hurt."

The leader laughed at the stupid courage of Loki as he was holding a knife and Loki didn't appear to have any weapon on him. The leader charged at him, and fell to the ground dead with a hole in his chest. Loki looked at his hand, but there was no weapon in his hand. He turned around to see Tarko holding up a blaster with a smoking barrel. With their leader dead, the gang members ran away. Loki and Tarko turned to the gate and left the city behind, walking as best friends should, side by side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Remembrance**

Loki and Tarko continued down the path that lead to the next city. "What was life like before the 'incident'?" Loki asked. Tarko was silent for a while before answering, "It was great, we had fun, we hung out, you and Joca were really happy." Loki stopped dead in his tracks, "Joca…" A vision flashed in Loki's mind before night he lost his memory._ He and a red Lucario were sitting side by side, holding hands while watching a movie. He whispered something inaudible to her and she blushed and giggled. They embraced and kissed each other lovingly. As they pulled away, the red Lucario looked up at him. "I love you Joca," Young Loki said. She blushed and responded, "I love you too Loki."_ Just as suddenly as it started, the vision ended, leaving Loki with a new reason to continue his journey. "Where is she?" he asked. When Tarko remained silent he shouted, "WHERE IS SHE?!" Tarko looked at the ground before replying, "She's in the next town, but she thought you were dead, so she may not believe that your really back." "Have you told her what happened between you and the imposter?" Loki asked. "No, it would've destroyed her," Tarko answered. Loki looked at the city on the horizon, energy flowing through him. "Come on," Loki told Tarko as he headed for the city. Tarko followed behind, struggling to keep up. As they walked, Tarko decided to break the silence, "So you're excited to see her?" he asked. Loki said nothing, but nodded in acknowledgement."You really love her, don't you?" Tarko asked. "With all of my being," Loki replied. "How far would you be willi-," "Why are you asking so many questions?" Loki interrupted. "I just wanted to be sure that you still love her," Tarko replied. Loki sighed heavily, "To the ends of the Earth if I have to." Loki refused to talk anymore after that, as there was only one thing that demanded the full focus of his thoughts. _"I will find her, even if I have to cut down every soldier in the world to do so." _

_**Meanwhile, in the capitol city of Blasten,**_

"Time is running out, Master, he is growing stronger," said a creature hiding in the shadows. "I am aware of this, Riuk, but we are currently unable to track his current location," a man sitting on a throne replied. "I could find him Master, I could find him for you," said Riuk eagerly. "I know, that is why I'msending you, take ten men with you," the man replied. "Hunt him down and bring him before me so that I may once again try to regain control of him." "As you wish Master," the Gallade shape shifter replied as he sprinted out the door. The Overlord turned to the monitor behind him, "At last you will be mine again," he said as he laughed evilly at the picture of Loki on the screen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Memories**

Joca looked around at the happy people of Rikken as they scurried about performing their usual day activities. Two weeks ago, she had heard that her mate was dead and that she had to move on. She didn't eat much, she didn't socialize with others much, and she couldn't sleep without being haunted by memories of _him_. Joca sighed and headed for the market, hoping to buy some vegetables for a salad later. She approached the Weavile behind the counter, "Hi Jarrod, how are you today?" she asked. "Just fine Miss Joca, how can I help you today?" Jarrod replied. "I was just looking for some fresh cut vegetables for my dinner tonight," said Joca. Jarrod moved behind the counter and disappeared for a few moments before reappearing with a basket full of fresh vegetables. "How much do I owe you?" she asked. "Nothing, take it, free of charge," Jarrod said smiling. Joca took the basket and thanked Jarrod, then headed back to her house. She had just set the basket down when there was a loud knocking at her door. As she went to answer it a huge explosion sounded from outside and the roof collapsed…


	6. Chapter 6

**Rescue**

Loki and Tarko covered their heads as an explosion rang out from the middle of the city, sending little bits and pieces of shrapnel flying in all directions. Loki immediately pulled out his swords and put them into the backhanded position. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Loki shouted over the noise of the warning sirens. "It looked like an explosion from the middle of the city," Tarko said, "I sure hope Joca is ok." Loki's heart practically stopped. "What do you mean you hope she's ok?" he asked. "Well, the last time I spoke to her she said she had just moved to a townhouse in the middle of the city," Tarko replied. Loki's eyes widened as he realized what his friend was saying. "Let's go, we have to make sure that she's alright," Loki said as he ran forward into the city, Tarko following closely behind.

Except for the sirens, the city was quiet…too quiet, in fact. Loki looked around and saw that there were figures moving around in the smoke that clouded the city. Tarko opened his mouth to call out to them, only to have his mouth covered by Loki's hand. Loki shook his head and pointed at the figures. Tarko was confused for a moment as to what Loki was pointing to, but then his eyes narrowed as he saw that the figures were holding guns and swords. Loki looked at Tarko and put a finger to his mouth, signaling for Tarko to be quiet. When Tarko nodded in acknowledgement, Loki motioned for him to stay where he was, then moved forward into the smoke. There was the sound of energy swords activating and a single blaster bolt, then all was quiet. Loki stepped forward from the smoke, his swords dripping with blood, and motioned for Tarko to follow him. Tarko following, Loki moved swiftly and silently through the city streets, silently executing any enemy soldiers that got in his way. He and Tarko continued until they got to a house in the center of town with the roof caved in.

Loki was about to pass the house by when he heard a small, almost inaudible noise come from inside the house and he stopped. "What was that?" Loki asked. "S-someone help…" Loki froze. He would recognize that voice anywhere, "Tarko! Get that door open! She's in here!" he yelled. "I'm on it," Tarko replied as he turned towards the door. Tarko then ran and kicked the door down. Loki searched the house until he found the roof, piled on the kitchen floor. "H-help…." Loki snapped to attention and started to throw pieces of roof off of the pile. Frustration taking over, Loki flexed his left arm and placed it on the roofing. It glowed for a minute then sparked with electricity, and the roofing underneath it disintegrated revealing Joca lying unconscious underneath. "JOCA!" Loki shouted as he picked her up, "We have to get her to the hospital," he told Tarko. Tarko nodded and lead him to the door. As they stepped out they were immediately surrounded by soldiers with swords and handguns. "Well fuck," Loki said, "this won't be as easy as I thought it would be….


	7. Chapter 7

**Riuk**

Loki looked at the guards around him and growled in frustration. _Dammit, I can't fight them with Joca here…no matter what, I won't let them touch her,_ he thought to himself. They stood there, waiting for something to happen when a huge boom sounded somewhere close by. _What the hell?_ Loki thought. Suddenly a huge monster dropped down from a nearby building and looked down at him. It opened its maw and roared the most frightening roar Loki had ever heard. The creature stopped roaring and started to change, getting smaller and smaller until he was about a foot taller than Loki. "Hello Loki, I am Riuk," the creature before him said, "Now, as fun as this may be, you need to come with me." Loki exchanged a glance with Tarko. "And if I refuse?" he asked. Riuk chuckled and pulled out a sword, chuckling, "I was hoping you would say that," he said as he suddenly lunged at Loki. Loki barely dodged the attack, shocked by his speed. He turned and tossed Joca to Tarko and pulled out his swords, putting them in the backhanded position just in time to block another lunge from Riuk. Loki quickly recovered and came at Riuk, clashing blades with him as they each fought to control the fight. Loki blocked a death blow from Riuk and struck out with his own, which was also easily blocked. Riuk stumbled and Loki moved in for the kill only for his sword to be grabbed by Riuk and ripped out of his hand. Still holding onto Loki's arm, Riuk looked at Loki and smiled evilly. Too late did Loki and Tarko realize his intentions. All Loki could do was cringe as Riuk brought his sword down upon Loki's arm, slicing it neatly off. Loki sank to his knees, clutching the stump of a shoulder where his arm had been not a moment before, blood gushing from the wound and through his fingers. Loki could not even scream in pain, he was so shocked that his skills had not been enough to defeat Riuk that he felt no pain. Loki remained still on his knees while Riuk, who at this time had a smirk of satisfaction on his face, moved forward with a large tranquilizer. Just as he was about to inject it in, a flash of orange blurred across Loki's vision and there was a sickening crunch of bone. Loki looked up just in time to see Tarko's fist connect with Riuk's jaw and send him flying. Tarko then picked up Loki and Joca and jumped onto the rooftops and fled. The last thing Loki remembered seeing was Joca's unconscious face, buildings zooming by in the background as darkness covered his vision…


	8. Chapter 8

**Love**

_"__Tarko! Get that door open! She's in here!"_ The red Lucario tossed and turned, _"JOCA!"_ Joca snapped her eyes open to a white ceiling, breathing heavily. "W-where am I?" she asked. "The emergency room of the Rikken City hospital," said a voice to the right of her. She turned to see a Blaziken gazing worriedly at her. "Tarko?" she asked. "The one and only," he replied. Joca tried to get up, but fell back down onto the bed again as a spike of pain shot through her back. Tarko immediately appeared at her side, "Are you ok? Should I get the nurse?" he asked worriedly. "N-no I'm fine thanks," she said as she sat up, ignoring the pain. She turned to look at him, "So, what happened?" she asked.

_**Meanwhile in the other part of the emergency room…**_

"AAAAHHHHH!" Loki screamed as a huge stab of pain shot through the right side of his body. Doctors and nurses hustled about, getting tools and holding him down. "Just one more attachment Sir and we'll be done." The doctor said. The jackal nodded and braced himself for the next wave of pain, and when it came he focused it into motivation to get stronger. "There Sir, good as new," the doctor said as he held up his new arm. Strong, made of steel, and reinforced with adamantium, the robotic arm that was now connected to Loki would stand a chance against almost anything. Compact and lightweight, the arm was custom made with a small electric blade, a grappling hook, and claws on the end. He nodded to the doctor and limped out to the waiting room. "Excuse me Miss, but what room is the red Lucario that was checked in at the same time as me staying in?" the jackal asked. "Room 209 Sir," the nurse replied. "Thank you," he said as he limped down the hallway.

_200, 201, 202, 203, 204, 205, 206, 207, 208, ah there it is, 209_, Loki thought to himself. He opened the door to find his lovely mate on the bed talking to Tarko. The Blaziken looked up and smile at him when he entered. "What are you-," she stopped and turned around, her eyes widening when she saw him. He scratched the back of his head, expecting her to be mad at him, but as he watched, tears formed in her eyes and she ran over and hugged him. He looked down at her and hugged her then, holding tight, he leaned down and kissed her. They stood there holding and kissing each other for what seemed like hours before separating again. They sat down on the bed and looked at each other. No words could express how they felt at that moment, so they remained silent. Realizing he was in the way, Tarko got up and walked towards the door. At the door, he looked back and smiled, then turned off the lights and closed the door leaving the two mates to rest peacefully together, just like they used to.


	9. Chapter 9

**Surprise**

Loki awoke the next morning to a lovely chirping outside. He rose and stretched, looking around the room smiling happily. Last night he'd had the best sleep in weeks, his mind at ease with the safety of his mate, Joca. He turned to the bed to see her sleeping silently. _She's so cute when she's sleeping,_ he thought, "I wonder what's in store for us today, Loki said to then heard a small knock on the door behind him. "Come in, but be very quiet," the jackal said quietly. The door opened and Tarko walked in. The Blaziken smiled when he saw Joca sleeping peacefully on the bed. "What's up?" Loki asked. "There's a visitor here for you," Tarko replied. "Really? Who?" Loki asked, curious. Tarko looked at the door and said, "He didn't say, but he says he knows you." Loki looked at Joca, still sleeping on the bed, and thought about it. "Alright, I'll be out in a few, I have to get dressed after all," Loki said. "Wha- no you don't! You're a Pokemon!" Tarko said. "You have a valid point but I want to get Joca ready," Loki replied. Tarko sighed and left the room, closing the door behind him. Loki went to Joca and kissed her on the forehead. "Joca, wake up, we have a visitor," he said. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes, "Huh?" "Yeah, apparently someone has come to visit, and they say they know me." Loki told her. The red Lucario sat up in the bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Really, are you sure?" she asked. "I've known Tarko for 5 years, not counting when I was gone, he would make sure that no one was coming to harm us," Loki told her. When she still looked unconvinced, he motioned with a metallic finger for her to come to him. She came over and he placed his real hand on her cheek and kissed her sweetly. Pulling away, he wiped a tear from her eye. "Everything is going to be fine, I promise," he told her. She nodded and went to take a shower. While she was in the shower, Loki looked for his equipment. The jackal picked up his two swords and placed them in the holders on his back. He then picked up his wallet and cell phone and put them in his pant pockets, putting them on afterwards. Joca came out of the bathroom dressed in her usual getup; skinny jeans, gym shoes, and a red t-shirt. They hugged and kissed again and headed for the door when it was thrown open from the outside. "WHAT THE HELL?" Loki shouted at the intruder. After a second a Zoroark entered the room. An image flashed in Loki's head of a Riolu and a Zorua playing together while two parents looked down at them lovingly. "Lark," Loki said. Lark smiled, "Hello brother."


	10. Chapter 10

**Brotherhood**

"What are you doing here brother?" Loki asked. "Why, I'm visiting my little brother while he's resting. Is there a problem in that?" Lark replied. As I recall, I'm the eldest," Loki said. Lark chuckled and walked towards Loki. Loki mentally prepared himself for any surprise attack that his brother may launch, but was instead surprised with a hug from his younger brother, who now had tears in his eyes. "I thought I'd lost you forever," Lark sobbed as he buried his face into Loki's shoulder. Loki looked down at his brother in utter surprise.

Even though his memory had not returned, he still remembered that when they were children, Lark was always starting fights with Loki because he felt that Loki was the favorite son. Loki had always wanted his brother to not hate him for unintentionally being the favorite, but never had the courage to do so. Loki placed his metal arm on Lark's back and stood there while Lark cried about how he had almost lost his elder brother. "We were worried about you Loki, we really were," Lark sniffed, "Laura nearly lost her mind trying to convince herself that you were ok and that you would come walking through the door any minute." "Laura?" Loki asked, confusion clear as day showed on his face. "Yes, Laura, our sister Loki," Lark replied. Loki had another vision pass before his eyes. _The same Riolu and Zorua from before sitting around a campfire, a young Riolu sleeping between them. "She's so cute when she's asleep" a young Loki said._

Loki blinked as the vision disappeared. "Where is she now?" Loki asked. "She's in the next town over, the capitol city of Blasten," Lark replied. "Can…can we visit her?" Loki asked. "Sure brother, we can leave first thing tomorrow, but first things first, you need to go around town to the shops and buy some clothes," Lark said. "Why?" Loki asked. "Well, in the city of Blasten, people are very prejudice against Pokémon, not unlike everywhere else in this world, but in Blasten, if a Pokémon is not wearing clothes, they are arrested" Lark replied. Loki looked over to Joca, "You up for some shopping hun?" he asked. "I thought you'd never ask," she replied, giggling. Loki chuckled and hugged her as Lark quietly slipped out the door as to not interrupt them. "Come on," he said, "Let's go."

_**After two hours of shopping in the market…**_

Loki and Joca walked into a hotel room and threw the stuff that they had bought on the futon. Joca then cooked up a quick dinner for them and they ate together on the bed, watching TV. When they were finished, they got ready for bed. "So you're gonna come with us tomorrow?" Loki asked. "Yes, as long as we look and act civilized in Blasten, everything will be all right," Joca replied. "Goodnight Joca," the jackal said as he kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Loki," she replied. If only they knew how wrong Joca was…..


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**** Look everyone; I'm sorry that I haven't been posting chapters recently; I have been working on a new story whose details will be revealed later. Anyway on to chapter 11. Enjoy!**

**Serenity**

Joca woke up the next day to find that Loki was not in bed. She was frantic that something had happened to him and she started gathering her clothes so she could venture out and find him. While she was searching she happened to see a note on the door. Frowning, she walked over to the note and picked it up. _"Joca, Lark and I went out early this morning to spar, if you're awake and I'm not there you will be able to find me half a mile out of town. See you soon". –Loki. _Joca let out a long sigh of relief. She turned to the clothes on her bed, deciding whether or not she should wear the clothes to get used to the feel. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was late in the morning. Pressed for time she decided not to wear anything, like a natural born Pokémon, then grabbed a couple snack then left. As she walked through the town she ran into many Pokémon who wanted to talk with her casually. She declined, saying that she would talk to them later, and hurried towards the location Loki had specified. As she got closer, she could hear the yells of Loki and Lark as they fought, hear the explosions of energy attacks, and even see the explosions if she was watchful enough. She saw them sparring up ahead and smiled at the way they were acting like brothers again.

"Hey boys! I brought some stuff for ya!" she yelled to them. They stopped fighting and looked over at her smiling. When Loki saw her, naked, happy, and gleaming in the sunlight, he nosebled. Joca giggled at Loki nosebleeding because of her, while Lark fell over on the ground, laughing like crazy. She ran over to him and helped him up. Blushing, the jackal wiped the blood from his nose and kissed his mate lovingly.

"If you'll excuse me," Loki said, turning to Lark who was still laughing. Loki charged up an electrically charged Aura Sphere and shot it at Lark, sending the Zoroark flying. Joca and Loki stood there laughing hysterically, until Lark found his way back. She hugged Lark, then crouched down and rummaged through her bag, finding the snacks she had brought.

"Here, have some healthy snacks that I brought from the hotel," she said as she offered them the nutrition bars.

"I would've preferred chocolate," Loki said (**HAH! Take that society!**). Loki took the nutrition bar and started nibbling on it whereas Lark wolfed it down in one go. That proved to have backfired later when Lark got a stomach ache and fell asleep. After several hours Lark woke up to find that they had gone back to town, bought some lunch, got the clothes they bought for the journey to Blasten, and came back to wait for him.

"Why didn't someone wake me up!?" Lark cried.

"You were groaning and shivering in your sleep, so we put a blanket on you," Joca replied.

"Well, are we ready to leave, then?" Loki asked.

"Yup all set," Joca replied. Loki looked at the topmost towers of the city of Blasten in the distance and put up the hood on his hoodie.

"Then let's go," he said as he started walking, Joca and Lark following behind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Blasten**

"I still don't understand why I have to where these," Loki complained as they walked towards the Blasten City Gate. Joca looked over at him and rolled her eyes.

"You can be such a child sometimes, she said teasingly. Lark looked over at the two whom, while he was dressed in a government suit that looked expensive and some sunglasses, they were dressed in skin tight t-shirts, skinny jeans, and dark sunglasses.

"Will you two knock it off," he said tersely, "We need to be on constant lookout for any agents of The Overlord." Loki and Joca looked at each other briefly, and then turned to Lark.

"We are on constant lookout, us being all lovey with each other is perfectly normal for a couple like us and, while we are doing so, we are blending in," Joca said, giggling. Lark let out a sigh of annoyance and continued walking, Loki and Joca following behind. They walked for what seemed like hours before they stood just in front of the gate to the city. Loki walked up to the guard who operated the gate and spoke with him. Lark watched closely from where he stood, making sure to be ready if a fight broke out. Surprisingly, the guard nodded and opened the gate for the trio. When Lark went through and caught up to Loki.

"What did you say to convince him?" he asked him. Loki looked at him and smiled,

"I asked him to let us in, he said no, so I threatened to tell his wife about his affair with a Pokémon," Loki told him.

"How did you know he was having an affair with a Pokémon?" Lark asked.

"I didn't," Loki replied. Lark looked at him in astonishment. "I'm kidding, of course, I could smell it on him and he was wearing a wedding ring, I just got lucky," Loki said. They walked through the city, looking around them at all times. They were in enemy territory, the whole place smelled like the stench of The Overlord. Loki was extremely surprised by how no one was staring at them with accusing eyes, no one was throwing bottles and no one was shouting insults. They were walking through an alley when Loki suddenly moved them into the middle of a huge crowd.

"What's the big idea? We're trying to stay away from the citizens," Lark asked him.

"Behind me, tall buildings, two to the left, don't look fully," Loki said quietly. Both Joca and Lark glanced behind them and saw a figure on one of the buildings. "He's been following us since we arrived, we need to blend in," Loki said.

"Good luck," Lark said, "You're the only purple Lucario within a ten mile radius, how're we gonna hide?" he asked Joca rummaged around in her bag and pulled out a small vial.

"Gardevoir said this would come in handy if one of us needed a disguise," she said. She handed the vial to Loki and they walked into a nearby pub. Loki went to the bathroom and locked the door. He then pulled out the vial and drank some of it. His fur shone brightly and started to change color. A bright flash filled the restroom as they effect of the liquid worked on him. After the flash, he looked down at himself and reeled back in surprise. The concoction had turned him into a Shiny Lucario. He then walked out of the bathroom, met up with Joca and Lark, and headed for the door. Just as they got to the door, three men burst in.

"Everyone on the ground, now!" the one in the middle said. Loki and hid friends complied.

"Oh fuck," Loki said as they started to walk towards him and his friends…


End file.
